Blood Games
by LittleRockLeeLover
Summary: Vampires are attacking the Leaf Village! Sasuke returns and teams up with his secret love Sakura to fight them. But what happens when Sakura finds out Sasuke is one of them? -Slight SakuSai & SakuLee- -!Based on an Rp between me and Allora Lang-LeBeau!-
1. Late Visitor

There was a loud knocking coming from her front door that dragged her out of her sleeping state. She rolled over lazily to look at the clock on her night stand. _  
'....1:26....Lovely...' _Sakura thought.  
The knocking that woke her suddenly seemed louder, more desperate. Sakura dragged herself out of her bed and sluggishly made her way to the front door.  
"Hello?" She said as she opened the door.  
She gasped when her brain registered what she saw. At her door, barely standing, was her teammate Sai, covered in cuts, scratches, and had puncture wounds as well.  
"Oh my gosh!!! Sai!!" She yelled out.  
He looked up at her slowly, his eyes full of pain. "They're....They're after me....." he managed to say.  
"What? Who is they?" Sakura asked  
"They're...t-trying to kill me...."  
Sai's eyes then went blank, and he forward onto Sakura.  
"SAI!!!" She screamed.  
Her eyes filled with tears, she was so confused. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew right now she had to help Sai.  
She carefully carried him inside and placed him on her couch. She quickly ran to get some medical supplies from another part of her house. When she returned she noticed Sai was shivering and his breathing had became rapid and shallow.  
"Sai?" She said quietly  
After a few seconds his eyes fluttered open. She could see they were filled with pain and agony.  
"Sai! You're awake, thank god. Now, please, tell me what's going on!" She demanded  
"...S-Sakura.... they....they took my blood....."  
"Who? Please Sai, you need to tell me!"  
"...demons..."  
"D-demons?" She said in disbelief.  
Sai then had another violent shiver go through his body. It's also looked as if patches of his skin were taking on a darker color. _  
'W-what's happening to him?' _She asked herself  
She knelt there next to him, frozen in fear. After a moment she regained control of herself, forcing her mind to concentrate on heeling Sai.

Sometime into her treatment, the phone rang. The ringing surprised her, making her jump and lose focus. She looked over at the phone, then back at Sai. She tried to get back to work, since she instantly figured Sai was more important then missing a call, but after a minute the phone was still ringing. She glared at it before reluctantly getting up to answer it.  
"Hello?" She said  
"Sakura... meet me outside the hospital, bring Sai with you." the person said  
Sakura knew the voice, but the last time she had heard it was many years ago.  
"S-sasuke?" She stuttered out, sounding very shocked 'Sasuke... is he really back?'  
"Sakura," he said in a very urgent tone, "you're wasting time. Sai is in danger, and so are you. He's not the first victim . . . and he won't be the last."  
"...Okay, we'll be right there!" She said, coming back to reality.  
She hung up the phone and went back over to Sai, she swiftly picked him up and started running as fast as she could to the hospital

Sakura started to slow down when the hospital came into view, she noticed someone was sitting outside. She squinted her eyes, trying to figure out who it was. Once she got a bit closer, she gasped.  
_'It's him... He really has returned....' _


	2. Vampires?

(Yay chapter 2!!! Hope you enjoy!!!))

I own nothing!!!!

- - -

Sakura approched Sasuke. He was sitting on the hospital steps smoking a cigarette. He had an impassive expression on his face, he looked up at her exhaling a puff of smoke.

"Go inside and find treatment for him. I'll stay here and keep watch." He said

Sakura simply nodded and hurried. She quickly found another nurse to take Sai and treat him. Sasuke was still there when she returned.

After a few moments of silence Sakura finally spoke.

"Sasuke... please, tell me what's going on. Who attacked Sai?"

Sasuke let out another puff of smoke before answering.

"...They call themselves vampires. I don't know where they are from, but my organization and I have been tracking them for some time."

"Vampires?" Sakura repeated stupidly "Well, what do they want with Sai?"

"They attacked him for his blood. To feed off it. Luckily, I was able to get to him and fight them off before they killed him."

"They feed off b-blood? What kind of monsters are these things?"

"...They're demons, Sakura. The living dead. They sustain their own lives by taking the blood of others."

"Well demons have been taken care of before! What makes this one so different?"

"The Nine-Tailed Kitsune was easier to take care of because there was only one of him. Vampires, on the other hand, have a considerable number, and can create more of their kind by biting humans--It's rare, but it has been known to happen."

"So you mean that Sai could...." She couldn't finish her sentence. That was the unthinkable, Sai, becoming a demon...

"There's no more danger of that, if there was. I killed the vampires that attacked him."

Sakura sighed in relief. She was happy to know Sai was safe.

"But wait...if you killed them, why did you say we both were in danger when you called?" She asked.

"....Reinforcements." Sasuke replied simply.

Sakura looked down at the ground, she should of known the answer to that.

".....Don't return home until the sun rises." Sasuke said "And when you do, lock every window and place cloves of garlic around them. When you're outside, avoid places where the sun is blocked. And most importantly, come find me immediately if you even suspect someone is one of those demons."

"...How will I be able to tell? If they look like humans how will I know?"

"Vampires avoid sunlight when they can, and are known to be overly friendly, even seductive. Look for anyone with unusual clothing, quiet footsteps, or a behavior that suggests something evil and unholy."

'Seductive?' She thought 'They use beauty to attract there pray?'

"Also, one more thing. If you open your house to someone, don't invite them in. If they are human, they will enter without being asked. But a vampire will be reluctant to do so."

"Okay...I'll be careful Sasuke.

He nodded. "Good luck."

Sakura suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching. She quickly turned thinking one of those vampires would be there, only to see nothing.

She then sighed and turned back to Sasuke, but he was gone.

"Huh? Uh... Sasuke!..." She looked around for him, but seeing no one.

- - -

((Yay!!! chapter 2 is done!!! What do ya think? Review please!!!))


	3. I think your seeing things

There was a frantic knocking at Sakura's front door that morning. She woke up, practically falling out of her bed from sitting up so quickly. She quickly made her way to the door and opened it.

"...H-Hello?" She said sleeply  
She was practically glomped off her feet by Naruto, who burst through the door with a cry of joy.

"Sakura, thank heavens you're okay!" he cried. "I was so worried about you! Did you hear about the attacks last night? Four people had to be put in the hospital! I was scared you were one of them!"  
"Ah! Naruto!" She yelled out when he grabbed her "....I-I'm fine. I'm glad to see you are too."  
He kept hugging.

"Waah! I was so scared!"  
Now Sakura was starting to get annoyed.

"I know ok....."  
He let go of her finally.

"Wanna come get some ramen with me at Ichiraku?"  
"…Well, um…ok."  
"Hmm? What's the matter?" Naruto asked  
"..It.....It's just that last night...... Sai he.... he was attacked. He came to me last night. I ran him to the hospital. Seeing him like that..." She paused, the images of last night returning "I just need to know hes okay first..."  
"Okay. I'll go with you, if you want."  
"....Thank you Naruto...."

Naruto sighed as he walked with Sakura. "Nice day, huh?"  
"Mmhmm..." She wasn't in much of a talking mode her mind was too busy reminder her of last night  
"Huh? You're awfully quiet."  
"I'm sorry.. I ..I just.... I don't know..."  
"Well, we're here!" he said as they came to the hospital.  
"I can see that...Baka" She said sort of playfully  
He whined at being called baka.

"Well, let's go, then!" he said as he opened the door.

Sakura was about to go inside when a familiar form on the other side of the building caught Sakura's attention.  
"haah Sasuke!!!" she said

_'He really is here... he's back..'_ She thought happily  
"Huh? Where?" Naruto asked, looking around franticly  
Sakura, becoming her old Sasuke obsessed self ran over to where she had seen him. Naruto followed right behind her. But by the time she got over there Sasuke was gone.

"Huh....b-but he was right there.....And I saw him last night too!"  
Naruto sighed. "Sakura, you're seeing things . . . I'm gonna go inside." He left after that.  
_'Rrrr I was NOT seeing things!! Sasuke was right there!! God that baka!!!'_ Inner Sakura ranted

Sasuke jumped down from above and landed behind Sakura when Naruto was gone.  
"Sakura. What did I tell you about avoiding shadow?" Sasuke scolded.  
"Huh? Sasuke....I...oh..... I'm sorry..... And I promised you I'd be careful too."  
Sakura then took a few steps back to she was in the direct sunlight, Sasuke remained where he was.  
"Ive been monitoring Sai's condition. He's still weak, from blood loss, but he'll be all right."  
"Oh thank god. I'm so glad to hear that."  
He lit up a cigarette before continuing.

"You need to keep an eye on him, though, because the ones I killed are not the only ones that now have a taste for his blood."  
"Wait, you mean more than one bit him or something?"  
"Yes. But the ones that bit him are dead. There were some that got away that managed to get some of his blood before they escaped. They are known as the Masters."  
"So ... there going to send even more after him?"  
"It is possible."  
"I just don't understand. What makes Sai and those other people so special to them? If anything you think they'd go after someone more powerful."  
"Again, it's not Sai they're after, it's blood."  
"Then if they want blood so bad why don't they be smart and like take out some one powerful? Then when everyone is all in disarray from it they can take them all."  
"They're not targeting anyone, Sakura. If they get a taste for blood--Sai's or otherwise--they go after it . . ." He exhaled a long stream of smoke. ". . . with ravenous hunger."  
Sakura knew she was probably sounding annoying with all her questions but she just wanted to understand what these 'vampires' were about. Sasuke looked at her and sighed.

"This is a dangerous thing that's going on. At least a thousand have been attacked here in the Land of Fire. Five hundred were killed, and at least one hundred are now vampires like them. And that's just the beginning."  
_'So many people..' _She thought _'And who knows how many others from the different lands...' _ '  
Sasuke brushed a hand over her face.

"Just promise to keep yourself safe, all right?"  
Naruto's voice suddenly called. "Sakura, what are you doing?"  
Sakura Turned to see Naruto walking over. She looked back to see Sasuke gone again.  
"Sakura?"  
"Oh um nothing. I was just ...observing a bird. But it flew away when you came over. No big deal." She said coming up with a lie on the spot.  
"Um . . . Okay. Yeah, um, Shikamaru and Kiba are up visiting Sai as well. If you wanna see 'em, you can come on up."  
"Okay then, lets go,"

Naruto walked up to the room and went inside.

"I found her. She was 'looking at a bird'."  
Sakura elbowed him in the side.

"Oh shut up!"  
Sai narrowed his eyes.

"Naruto, do you have to assume that every girl is lying to you?"  
"Well after my last girlfriend dumped me for that goth freak after cheating for two months--"  
"We get it!" they all shouted in unison.  
"Right," Naruto said, sitting down.  
"So um... how are you feeling today Sai?" Sakura asked taking a seat next to Naruto.  
"Well . . . um . . ." he blushed lightly.  
"Spit it out, Sai!" Naruto said.  
"Fine. Thank you. And thank you for helping me."  
"Well that's good. I'm just glad I was able to help."  
Naruto sighed.

"I think Sakura's the only one here without problems."  
Kiba and Sai glared at him.  
"Just sayin'."  
_'Oh you have no idea' S_he thought  
"Anyway . . ." Kiba began, "like I was saying before the little drama parade . . ." He turned to Shikamaru. "Hana found one of your deer last night . . . dead."  
"What? ...*sigh* oh great, isn't this troublesome..."  
"Yeah. She said that it had been completely drained of blood."  
"It was drained of it's blood?" Sakura ask/repeated  
"Yeah, from two puncture wounds in its neck."  
"Well that's weird." Shika said  
Naruto agreed.  
"You think it might have to do with those attacks last night?" Naruto asked.  
"I guess it's possible." Shika said  
He sighed. Sai then began to try and stand up, Naruto tried to stop him.  
"Sai, what are you doing? You need to rest!"  
Naruto's right Sai. You don't want to strain yourself. It's better to just relax." Sakura said  
"I feel fine."  
"Sai, Please...it's for the best...''  
"I said I feel fine, though . . ."  
Sakura then just gave him a glare.  
"What? I feel fine, really!"  
''...Just lay back down...." Sakura said, obviously very annoyed now.  
"Sakura, I have a mission today!"  
Sakura then lost it and punched Sai.

"BAKA!!! YOUR IN THE HOSPITAL!!! WHICH MEANS YOU STAYING HERE UNTIL LADY TSUNADE SAYS YOU CAN LEAVE!!! UNDERSTAND???'  
He stared at her with wide eyes.  
"Sakura . . ."  
Sakura didn't say anything. She just looked at him.  
"Just let me go, Sakura . . . I hate hospitals . . ."  
Sakura just gave him a glare that said _'Shut up and deal with it...or I'll punch u again' _  
"No, really . . . I'm afraid of them . . ."  
"So are many other patients. But they learn to deal with it."  
"Sakura . . . Please . . ."  
"I said no okay!! Complain to me one more time, I dare you..."  
He sighed. "Fine . . ."  
Sakura smiled in victory.  
Naruto perked up. "Hey, Sai, if you stay here, I'll bring you some ramen from Ichiraku!"  
Sai thought for a moment.

"Hmm . . ."  
"Sure beats the rotten hospital food." Kiba said  
_'It's not that bad...' _Sakura though '_Course...it's not that good either. But hospital food is fine!!' _  
Finally Sai nodded. "Okay. I'll stay."  
"Good!" Sakura said happily

---

((Ugh, there chapter 3 done. This was kind of a filler chapter in a way. But whatever.

Lolz, I can just picture Sai being in a hospital bed, all hooked up to I.V.'s and stuff and then Sakura just being like POW!!!! Punching him XD!!!

Poor Sai.

Yeah, lots of crap is coming up next chapter so yeah...

BYE!!!

Oh.... yeah, I own no rights ^-^))


	4. Lee is a what?

Naruto glanced at Sakura as he slurped his ramen. Sakura noticed Naruto look over at her

"What?" Sakura ask

"Sakura . . . Do you know what happened with Sai?"

Sakura froze for a moment.

''Well, I'm not exactly sure... all I know is that he was one of the many attacked the other night.''

"Yeah . . . somebody mentioned they'd supposedly been attacked by demons."

''What? Demons?'' Sakura said trying to sound surprised.

"Yeah, creepy, huh?"

"Very..."

He paused. "Sakura?"

"What?"

"You said you saw Sasuke . . . Are you sure you're not just missing him too much?"

"...I am in perfect control of my emotions Naruto, thank you very much!! And it's called a mistake I'm sure you've thought a person was

someone else at least once."

"Sakura, it's a mistake when the person is there. It's called hallucinating when the person is not. You follow?"

''Oh just shut up for once Naruto! I know all about hallucinations. And I'm not having any so just butt out of my life would you!!!''

"Okay, okay, okay! Sheesh!"

"Hey, Sakura!" someone said from behind her.

"Huh?" She said before turning in her seat to see who it was.

It was Lee.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I didn't even hear you coming. Nice day, huh?"

"A bit too bright if you ask me."

_'Wait... quiet footsteps... and it's too bright... no... imposiable. There's no way. But Sasuke told me I should tell him if I suspect anything... I should _

_tell him, just to me safe.'_ She thought.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

''Huh? Oh, um I just remembered, I needed to help Lady Tsunade with some paperwork today. So yeah I'll see you guys later...bye!!!" She

said before running off.

They stared after her.

"Uh . . . Okay . . . ?" Naruto said at last. "So Lee, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing really, just the normal training."

Sasuke was in the same spot where Sakura last saw him. She ran over to him, checking to make sure she was still in the light before

speaking to him.

"Sasuke... I...I think I might of found one of them..."

"Who?"

"...Rock Lee..."

"I know. I've been watching him for some time. But don't worry--He doesn't have a taste for blood yet. He can still be saved."

"Some time? When was he attacked?"

"A while after. I saw that he was exhibiting signs of vampirism. But as I said, he can still be saved, as long as he doesn't see any blood." He

handed her a vial with some strange-colored liquid. "Give him this. It will combat the effects of the vampire bite. This will only work if he has

not found a taste for blood."

She took the vial and put it in her pocket. She was gonna have to figure out a way to get Lee to drink it. "Tell him it will make him stronger,

like it's a vitamin," he said, as though he knew what she was thinking. "That might work."

"Maybe..."

"Now hurry. If he starts feeling hungry, it means that the next time he sees blood, it will be too late."

"Ok." She said before running off, hoping Lee was still with Naruto at the ramen shop.

Naruto was still talking to Lee.

"And then all of a sudden out of nowhere, she calls out Sasuke's name and starts running to the other side of the hospital."

He laughed. "Pretty crazy, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Anyways, I think she--Oh, speak of the devil. Hey, Sakura!"

"Hey Naruto!!!" She said walking back over to them.

"Where'd you go, anyway? Chasing Sasuke again?"

"I told you! I had to go see Tsunade!! And she sent me back out to do something for her!"

"Really? What?"

"She wanted my to give something to someone. Actually, that someone is you Lee."

Lee seemed confused. "Me?"

"Yep!" She said pulling out the vial "Tsunade knows how hard you train to get stronger so she formulated this special vitamin syrup to help

you out a little."

He took it from her. "Huh. That is interesting."

"Yeah. You gotta love Tsunade."

He shrugged. "I might as well try it, then . . ." Lee then opened the vial and drank every last drop of the liquid. He gagged after he swallowed

it. "Ugh, it is as thick as mud!"

"Hey, I never said it was gonna taste good."

"Blech . . . What is in that?"

Naruto stood up.

"Aw, it was probably just some kind of--OW!!!" He gave a sharp cry as he fell to the ground, a large cut appearing on his knee.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Lee asked, but suddenly seemed strange, as though his world was spinning.

Sakura's eyes widened _'Oh no....I hope that crap is fast-acting!!!'_ She thought

He shook his head. "Whoa . . . what was that?"

''What was what Lee? Are you okay?"

"I dunno . . . I just felt really weird all of a sudden. I think it has stopped, though. What was in that medicine, anyway?"

"I'm not sure. Tsunade did everything herself so I don't know what she put in it."

"You mean, you didn't even ask?" Naruto questioned, clutching his bleeding leg.

"What? It's not like Tsunade's gonna poison him!!!"

"Sakura, take my advice: Go home. Take a nice long shower. Then take a nap."

"Fine, but take my advice: Fix your Knee before you bleed to death." She said before walking away

Lee looked at him.

"That is some good advice. I will go find some bandages." He left a moment later.

---

(See? I said big stuff was happening in this chapter!!! *Sigh* I was sad wrighting this cause sincethis is based off an rp game between me

and and a friend I had to do this. Casue if I didn't I'd have to do a bunch of re-writeing for later chapters. Yeah...I didn't like the thought of

Lee being a vampire one but...but damn that woman talked me into it...

Oh well He's good.... for now at least! MWAHAHAHA)


	5. Sasuke?

Sasuke watched Sakura from outside her window as she slept, a look of longing in his eyes. He sighed and ran his fingers along the glass, wishing to touch her beautiful skin.  
Sakura rolled around in her sleep. Before suddenly opening her eyes and jerking up into a sitting position  
"It was only a dream....." She said. She hugged herself tightly relieved it was only her imagination  
It had seemed so real. In her dream, Lee and all the others were after her, wanting her blood.  
He continued to watch her, saddened by her struggle.  
After a few minutes she started to calm down. She turned to look out the window. He gasped and tried to hide, but knew it was too late--she had already seen him.  
She saw something move when she looked over. It looked like a person.

_'...Who? ...Wait...A-are they watching me!'_ She thought, now stricken with fear.

Sasuke peeked up, hoping that she had gone back to sleep.

Sakura saw the form look back up _'Who is that?'_ She wondered

"Hello?" She stupidly asked, knowing she probably wouldn't get a response

He sighed and pulled himself up.

"Sakura."

"...Sasuke?"

_'What? why is Sasuke here at this time of night?'_ She wondered

He jumped down from her second-story window and walked slowly away. Sakura

opened up her window.

"Sasuke!!!" She called out, not caring if she woke someone.

He looked up at her. "What?"

She could hear in his voice something was upsetting him ''..W-what's wrong?"

"N-nothing . . . It's nothing, really . . ." Anyone could tell he was lying.

"Sasuke please, you know you can trust me with anything."

He shook his head and left.

Sakura got out of bed and ran down the stairs, hurrying towards the door. She need to

catch Sasuke and figure out what was going on .

When she at last found him, he was hunched over a fallen deer, biting hard into its

neck.

He lifted his head and let out a demonic hiss, blood dripping from his chin as a pair of

sharp fangs flashed in the moonlight. She couldn't believe her eyes, he was one of

them. She slowly backed away from him, scared.

"Sasuke....."

He growled at the presence behind him and got into a fighting stance, but relaxed when

he realized who it was.

"S-Sakura . . . ?"

"Sasuke....your....your one of them..." She said trying her best not to cry(but failing)

He sighed and sat down at the base of a tree, retracting his fangs and wiping the blood

from his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would . . ." He paused ". . . I

thought you would hate me . . ." He hugged his knees to his chest and sadly looked

away.

Tears were pouring down her cheeks. She wanted so badly to go over to him, tell him

it was alright. But, she was afraid of him at the same time.

"I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry . . ." It seemed he was beginning to cry as well.

She noticed his tears, and even though part of her was so against it, she forced herself

to walk over to him.

He tensed up when he heard her approaching, not sure what she was going to do.

She kneeled down next to him "Sasuke..."

He looked at her.

"Sasuke ...I..." she couldn't think of the right words to say. She didn't know what to

think of him now. Could she still trust him?

He looked away from her, into the distance.

"Are you afraid?"

".....No."

"Be what I have become . . ."

"...So what? Your still the same person I know and love on the inside."

"No, Sakura . . ." He sighed. "I've changed . . . I can feel it . . . But I can't explain it."

"See, your still the same as when we were kids. You never wanted to believe what I

said, you only believed yourself."

"It's different now."

"No matter how many time or ways you say it Sasuke, you won't change my mind."

"But Sakura, I know you've seen it . . ."

"Well...I guess everyone does change a little as they age."

He shrugged. "Still . . ."

"Are you trying to make me hate you?"

"No . . . I just . . . I'm so confused . . ."

"Why? Because I'm not running away screaming like a 5 year old?"

"Because I'm afraid, all right?"

"Of what?"

He stood up abruptly.

"I was bitten by one of the Masters."

"So? How is it different from being bitten by any other one?"

"Why do you think they're called that? They hold influence over the ones they bite."

It was easy to see by her expression Sakura wasn't getting what Sasuke was trying to

say

"At any moment . . . they could tell me to kill someone . . . and I would have no choice

. . ."

She was quiet for a moment, letting her mind wrap around his words.

He leaned against the tree. "On top of that . . . Just the fact that I've been turned into a

bloodthirsty demon is frightening enough."

He looked at Sakura.

"Fear has its way of changing people . . . that's why I need you . . ."

"You need me?"

"To help me fight these things . . . I can't do this by myself . . ."

"Sasuke, you know I would always help you, no matter what. "

He nodded and knelt beside her again. "Thank you . . ." He hugged her gently. "The

sun will rise in three hours . . . You had best get some rest."

She hugged him back.

"I will Sasuke-kun"

He released her and stood up again, then left after another moment.

---

((OMG!!! THE TRUTH IS REVEALED!!! SASUKE IS A VAMPIRE!!!

Yeah, oh BTW Allora Lang-LeBeau has something to say!!!

Allora Lang-LeBeau: Spot the Twlight referance and get 100 gaia gold from Allora

Lang!!!

Me: Ok! BYE NOW!!!))

((I claim nothing))


	6. YOU BAKA!

"Jeez, Sakura, how much sleep did you get last night?" Naruto scoffed.

Sakura yawned and looked at Naruto.

"Not much.....I couldn't sleep for some reason"

"Dang . . ." Naruto sighed. "I think this whole Sasuke thing is going to your head more than I first thought."

"What? It is not!!!"

Sai shoved him to the ground.

"Don't listen to him."

"I usually don't anyway."

"SAI, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE HOSPITAL!!!" Naruto said.

"No, they kicked me out early."

"Kicked you out?"

"It was a joke."

''...oh"

"Anyway, did you hear that Lee was sick?"

"What?"

"Yeah, had a nasty headache all day. He even missed training because of it."

"Oh, well I hope he's okay..."

_'Is this an effect from the stuff I had him take?'_ She wondered

"He's okay now, but . . . still, it's not really like him to get sick out of nowhere like that."

"True. But still everyone gets sick every once in a while."

Sai looked at Sakura, but he felt his face turning red and looked away.

"Um . . . Sakura . . ."

She looked over at him.

"What is it Sai?"

Sai gulped. "Uh . . . I was wondering if I could . . . take you out for dinner tonight . . . if you wanted."

Sakura was a bit surprised by him question "Oh.. well um.. sure! Why not?"

He sighed in relief. "Really?"

"Of course really."

"A-all right. Is 7:00 okay?"

"7 would be fine."

He nodded at her, smiling.

"Great. I guess I'll see you then . . . I have some things I need to take care of right now." He started to leave. "Bye."

"Okay, see ya."

Naruto blinked. "That was almost painful to watch."

"What?"

"Why couldn't he just say it?"

"Say what? Naruto you baka your making no sense."

"What do you mean I'm not making sense? Why did he have to get so nervous about it? What is so hard about asking a girl on a date

anymore?"

"A date? Naruto a guy can ask a girl to have dinner without it being called a date. Guys and girls can be friends."

"Yeah, right, keep telling yourself that." He laughed. "I saw the way he was lookin' at you."

"Oh shut up!"

"Make me!"

Sakura stopped, she turned slowly, and glared at Naruto for a moment.

"Rrrrr YOU BAKA!!!" She yelled as she punched him in the face, sending him flying

"WAAH!!!!"

He tried to scramble away from Sakura.

"HAVE MERCY!!!!" He yelled

Sakura grabbed Naruto by the collar before he could get away

"YOU BAKA!!! WON'T YOU EVER LEARN? HOW MANY TIME WILL I HAVE TO BEAT YOU TA GET IT THROUGH YOUR SKULL????!!?!?!" She yelled while

shaking him

"Have mercy?"

Sakura dropped him, making him smash his head on a rock and then kicked him where the sun don't shine before walking off

"Ouch . . ." Naruto whined

''Ouch . . . that had to hurt" Said a random villager that had witnessed the beating

---

YAY!!! UPDATE!!!

Sorry it wasn't sooner but

1) I wan having finals

and 2) I was just being lazy XP

So yeah, kinda short but at least it's something!

BU-BYE NOW!!!


End file.
